Eden Is Burning
by EchoNymph
Summary: Eden was never made for war nor for conflict...but what choice does anyone have with Galbatorix at your gates? How will she survive doing what her heart and soul tell her is wrong, and will Murtagh, Eragon and Saphira help...or hinder?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Brom took her in. He cared for her, taught her, but most of all Brom had loved her. She only realised it when it almost happened, but she would have died for him. That's why she had followed him that day when he had left Carvahall Left with a boy named Eragon, to end the reign of Galbatorix apparently. She was exceptional at hiding and hunting was second nature to her. She would have gone completely unnoticed if Urgals hadn't attacked them. She couldn't just stand and watch as Brom and this boy fought for their lives. So she came out of hiding and killed an Urgal or two (or three or four), much to Eragon and Brom's surprise.

She remembered how he had shouted at her, angered at her disobedience, but she could tell (at least she hoped she could) that he was happy to see her. She was introduced to Eragon, and then to his mighty dragon Saphira. Eden had been in awe of her regal beauty. From that day she stayed with them on their travels. She and Eragon soon formed a close formed a close friendship. Eragon knew there was something different about her. She could fight like he had never seen someone fight before, but she didn't revel in her skill. He had liked her from the moment he saw her she seemed trustworthy.

If she were honest, those were the happiest days of their life… but now Brom was gone. She closed her eyes as the realisation struck her. Brom was dead and Eragon was to blame. He wanted to save the elf. He fancied someone he had seen in a dream and went running off to rescue her. That was the reason Brom was dead. In one split second everything had changed, and she had lost the person she had cared most for. She could barely look Eragon in the face, yet she still loved him like a brother.

So she took to following Eragon and Saphira at a distance, close enough to keep an eye on them; far enough away not to have to talk to Eragon. Part of her hoped he understood; part of her wished he was as confused as she was. She just couldn't face him, not yet. Brom's death was still too fresh. After a while she could bring herself to stay with them for an hour every odd night, but no more. They couldn't be sure when she would show up again. Though she would always leave food she had caught for them. A sign she hadn't left them. At first not much was said at night but soon she found herself conversing with them more easily. Soon she took up the role of scouting ahead and keeping watch over them at night. She had eventually begun to keep her promise to a dying Brom. She would protect the people's greatest hope; the Dragon Rider.


	2. Trust?

_This fanfic is based on both the film (though it sucked) and the book. Some of it in the later chapters is entirely my own! _

-1-

Eden had already set out to scout ahead before Eragon began to stir and shake the signs of sleep from his eyes. He and Saphira were now discussing the state of Arya's health as Eragon packed up camp from the night before. The sun had just risen and the last patches of darkness were retreating into the light. There was a slight chill in the air, which somehow seemed to heighten Eragon's agitation. Suddenly Saphira cocked her head as if listening to some far off sound that Eragon couldn't hear.

"Someone's coming" She hissed.

Eragon reached for Za'roc and unsheathed the awesome blade. He watched as Saphira opened her mighty wings and was overcome by her imperial beauty as the sun glistened on her azure scales. She gave three powerful flaps and sped off into the trees. He listened intently. Nothing. His breath came fast. He heard wing flaps once again. Rapidly Saphira flew into view. He watched intrigued as she threw what appeared to be a black ball of cloth. The moment it hit the ground he realised; it was a man. His apprehension turned somewhat into curiosity and he slowly approached the stranger, Za'roc poised to strike should this encounter prove dangerous. He was caught off guard when he heard what seemed to be a laugh, or a chuckle at least, escape from the black clad figure.

"Who are you?" Eragon questioned.

Saphira moved menacingly around the two of them.

"All my life I've dreamed of dragons!" The man exclaimed as he looked at Saphira in awe.

"Who are you?" Eragon demanded now.

"My name is Murtagh…and you need me Dragon Rider." He said confidently as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Eragon was taken aback, he had expected him to beg for his life, or at the very least cower in fear. He regained his composure quickly.

"He has been following us…ever since Gil'ead." Saphira hissed.

"Why have you been following us?" Eragon stated quickly.

"I wasn't following you, I was following the Ra'zac; they just so happen to be trailing you." He said grimly.

"Ra'zac?" Eragon said surprised.

"Yes, they have been hunting you for quite some while now." Murtagh stated.

Eragon exchanged worried glances with Saphira.

"I also heard there was a new dragon Rider… naturally I had to see if it was true." He smiled.

"Well now you know and I either have to take you prisoner or kill you." Eragon said grimly.

"By the looks of things, your elf friend is dying, and with the Ra'zac on your tail; the Varden is your only option…and I know my way through these mountains like the back of my hand." Murtagh replied confidently.

Despite his misgivings Eragon could see the sense in what Murtagh was saying, but he didn't trust him. Then again if he was sent by Galbatorix, wouldn't he have captured or killed them by now? He looked at Saphira.

"I don't like it but this boy might be all that stands between Arya and death. We must accept his help." She replied.

Murtagh had been watching the exchange anxiously. He knew Riders could communicate silently with their Dragons. He watched Eragon's face to see if he could see the answer.

"You are sure you know your way through these mountains?" Eragon questioned.

"That's right." Murtagh answered.

Eragon paused for a second before continuing.

"Fine, we will except your help, but if you lead us astray or try to escape I will kill you." He said grimly.

"You will learn to trust me Dragon Rider." Murtagh said gruffly.

"I'm not the only one you will have to convince." Eragon said as he motioned to Saphira.

Murtagh just gave him a small smile.

"I wonder what Eden will make of this?" Eragon thought.

"Eden will trust your judgement Eragon." Saphira said reassuringly.

"Not after...I don't think she will ever trust me again." He thought sadly.

"Eden is hurting right now. Remember how angry you were with me when Garrow died? It's the same for her. She still cares about you...give her time." Saphira said.

"To save time we will have to cut through this dense forest." Murtagh motioned with his finger.

"Lead the way." Eragon was only half listening.

---

She had been exceptionally lucky on this hunting trip and she now carried a good sized deer on her back as proof of her success. It would feed them for about three days, well three seconds for Saphira! The cool breeze blew through her brunette hair, as if playing with it. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. She was back in the good old days, with her, Brom and Eragon. She stood there for a moment and then continued on to where she had tethered her horse.

She began to follow Eragon's trail and she soon discovered something was different. Either someone was stalking the trio, or they had picked someone else up on the way. She hurried on. Images flashed through her head. Worst case scenarios, Eragon and Saphira butchered. She forced her horse on at double the pace and she caught up with the slow moving group by nightfall. Relief seeped through her every pore when she heard his familiar laugh. She tied up her horse, but left the deer on it. She walked to the edge of the camp when something caught her eye. A dark shape was moving towards the camp frm the opposite side. With lighting reflexes she stole around the fire, her sword poised and was on the figure in seconds.

_Well that's that chapter done! Hope you liked it. Reviews always welcome!_


	3. What have I gotten myself in for?

Hi all!!!! Sorry it took so long, but life has been hectic…but at last here it is!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

-2-

Murtagh felt the cool metal of the blade bearing down on his throat and another body pressed against his own. His surprise grew when he heard a female voice project from it.

"Who do we have here?" It said coldly.

He felt her breath on his neck and it sent a fierce chill down his spine. Before he could speak Eragon intervened:

"Eden stop! It's ok…he's with us." Eragon exclaimed.

Her sword lowered ever so slightly.

"What?" She said.

"He's helping us find our way through the Boers." Eragon explained quickly, as if afraid she would slit Murtagh's throat at any moment.

Eden hesitated for a few seconds before briskly re-sheathing her sword. She turned her back to them and walked back into the dense trees from where she came.

Murtagh stood in silence for a few minutes and reached his hand up to his neck where her sword had been moments earlier.

"Well." He exclaimed.

"That went well." Eragon groaned to Saphira.

"What did you expect her to do when she saw Murtagh approaching the camp?" Saphira replied.

"I suppose…" He agreed.

He sauntered over beside the fire and sat down in its comforting glow; Murtagh joined him.

They had been sitting for no more than ten minutes when Eden appeared again. This time she was carrying a deer. She dropped it at Eragon's feet and it landed with a dull thud. Eragon gave her a small smile but she didn't even look at him. She walked over to the far side of the fire and sat down, not looking at either of them. Murtagh's curiosity got the better of him and he studied her in the glow of the fire. She had well defined features and a graceful presence. She had an air of mystery surrounding her that intrigued him. She somehow made him feel uneasy within himself and it unhinged him. Suddenly she lifted her head and he was met with her piercing eyes. HE couldn't make out the colour but he saw them dance in the firelight. He fidgeted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

Eden watched as Eragon clumsily skinned the carcass and propped it on the spit. She was in no mood to assist him. Her pride was severely injured.

"Imagine letting this stranger join us without telling me." She thought.

Her eyes were cold and calculating as she studied the newcomer. Eragon may be gullible, but she certainly wasn't.

"Thanks Eden." Eragon said awkwardly.

"O and his name is Murtagh by the way!" He said ashamed that he had forgotten to introduce them.

Eden barely moved her head in acknowledgement of what Eragon had said. She saw that Murtagh was slightly uneasy with her lack of a greeting; her better nature overcame her and she made a small motion with her hand that could have been interpreted as a wave.

"Murtagh this is Eden." Eragon said more assertively now that he was convinced Eden wouldn't kill Murtagh.

"It's a pleasure." Murtagh smiled softly.

Eden watched him, her eyes filled with caution, but Eragon was almost certain that he saw a hint of amusement flit through them.

She turned away and smiled as she beheld Saphira. She nodded in greeting before her eyes finally rested on the elf. Her stare became distant again.

She stood up and made her way over to her. She could not help but feel a certain contempt for this woman. She was, after all the reason Eragon had gone to Gil'ead that fateful day, taking a reluctant Brom with him. Yet she felt a certain obligation to make sure she survived. It would somehow make Brom's death in vain if she died. She placed a hand on Arya's forehead. Despite the deadly toxin that was corrupting her system, she was cool to the touch. Eden had seen her fair share of poisons, but never before had she seen one whose effects were as potent as this. She admired the elf's strength.

"I'm worried about Arya Eragon. I'm going to stay the night here to watch over her." Eden said vaguely to Eragon.

"That's great!" Eragon smiled.

He couldn't hide his joy at the prospect that one day Eden would forgive him; that perhaps things would go back to normal between them. This could be an important step in that direction. Eden just gave him a small smile. She was fully aware of what Eragon hoped. She wasn't going to tell him that the reason she was staying was to keep an eye on this "Murtagh" If all went well tonight and she had no reason to doubt him, she would return to hunting and scouting first thing tomorrow. She knew that on some level Eragon was aware of this. Saphira most definitely knew. Now that she thought about it; this was the first time she had been back in over a week.

Murtagh watched as the majestic dragon lowered its head to be stroked by this girl. It was a surreal sight. He saw her smile warmly as she buried her head in the dragon's neck.

"Saphira misses you." Eragon said gently.

Eden lifted her head slowly and looked away from him.

"I miss her too." She said sorrowfully.

She looked up into Saphira's eyes and stroked her again before she sat down again.

Eden seemed oddly familiar to Murtagh.

There was little conversation that night. The meal was eaten in relative silence save for a few attempts at polite conversation on Eragon's part before he finally gave up. Eden was still analysing Murtagh trying to find out what kind of person he was; Murtagh was doing the same to her. By the time Eden was ready to retire she that he posed no immediate threat. However she slept with a dagger tucked neatly under her sleeping rugs. Saphira yawned and curled up adjacent to Arya and Eragon lay beside her. Eden made sure she was positioned directly between Murtagh and everyone else.

---

Murtagh awoke with a start in the middle of the night. He lay deathly still, listening for the sound that had awakened him. He heard a faint moaning and slowly turned around. In the soft glow of the fire's last dying embers he could just about make out Eden's outline. She was writhing and moaning slightly. Nightmares. Murtagh knew only too well the torment they could cause. He felt an empathy towards her. She was a strange girl this one. He had decided that she was between him and Eragon in age. Either that or she had lived the life of someone much older. He could see it in her eyes; a haunting wisdom far beyond her years. He knew better than to wake her. She would just as soon slit his throat with that dagger she had hid as soon as thank him. He turned so that his back was facing her and he tried to return to sleep.

Eden awoke early that morning feeling as if she hadn't slept. It was that dream again; the night Brom had taken her in. It kept coming back to her, although recently it had developed a twist. Flashing images of the day Brom died. She closed her eyes and shook off the memories as if she were shaking off dust. She got out from under her blankets and a quick scan of the camp told her that all was as it should be.

She picked up her dagger and slid it into the special pouch in her boot. She belted her sword around her waist and strapped her bow and arrows to her back. She threw back her hair and used a strip of black cloth as a hair band.

"You can go back to sleep." She said wryly as she put some dried meat into one of the pouches on her horse.

"I was getting up anyway, besides we should already be on our way if you want your elf friend to live." Murtagh stated.

"Hmph." She said.

She knew he was right but she wanted to leave before Eragon and Saphira awoke.

"Then wake them." She said as she grabbed her horse's bridle and led it from the clearing.

" I won't be far ahead and I'll be back at nightfall so don't try anything." She called, her back to him.

Murtagh shook his head, amused. He could just about make out the Boer Mountains along the bloody red horizon.

"What have I got myself in for?" He thought and walked over to wake Eragon.

_Well it took a while but I hope it was worth it!!! Reviews welcome and much appreciated!! __J_


	4. Why?

Hi all! Hope you enjoy this…and don't forget to review…it might just save your life! Well maybe not but it couldn't hurt…much!

-3-

The next few days passed exactly like the first. Murtagh gradually built up the trust of Eragon and Saphira. Eragon had regaled him with the tales of his travels up until he had appeared. He found himself genuinely impressed with Eragon's progression since he had started out from Carvahall. He had come a long way from the farm boy he had spoken of. They had begun to forge a strong bond, the sort that is formed under such circumstances. They talked and sparred each night; both happy to find a companion of their own age and interests. 

Saphira was a different kettle of fish. Murtagh still found he was lost for words whenever he saw her. He could have sat for hours, just watching her. Her regal splendour was awe-inspiring. She was still slightly wary of him, but that was to be expected. The elf had been unconscious all of the time he had been with them so he had no idea what she was like. All that he had been able to conclude from what Eragon had told him was that she was a creature of unexpected strength and character. It was clear to Murtagh that Eragon had more than friendly feelings toward her. While he could see that she was indeed very beautiful, he didn't feel any kind of attraction to her. He had met a few elves in his life and he had found them all to be arrogant and narcissistic. He saw no reason for this one to be any different once she awoke.

Eden was by far the most puzzling of all the travellers. While Eragon would talk endlessly about Saphira, Arya and this Brom character he rarely mentioned Eden. This only enhanced his curiosity. From what he could gather something had happened between them; however he didn't want to anger any of them by asking about it. Not that he saw Eden enough to ask her anything. She was as good as her word and no more. She would appear a short while before sunset and spend a few hours with them before leaving to make her own camp. That was until Saphira spotted an Urgal scout fifteen miles to their rear.

"We'll have to speed up." Eden announced that night. "And I'll, I'll stay with you from now on." She finished uneasily.

Eragon was thrilled at the idea, but he could see how uncomfortable she was with it.

"That's great…but you don't have to protect me." He finished uneasily.

Eden looked at him with those lucid eyes. She felt an intense urge to punch him. How dare he make her feelings public like that? Then she saw the concern in his eyes and her resolve failed her.

"If I don't who else will?" She said, a hint of derision in her voice.

She unbuckled her sword and laid it on top of her rugs, her back turned to them. Eragon came up behind her.

"Eden… I…" He began.

"You're sorry, I know. That's all you seem to be this last few months." She said callously. 

"I never meant for…any of this." He said miserably.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." She replied as coldly as she could.

Eden hated this between them. She didn't look at him, she knew it would break her heart if she did, but her anger was like a bristling ogre that burned her to the core and wouldn't allow her to forget. How could she forget?

Eragon's despair was quickly turning to anger and frustration. How long would he have to pay for what had happened to Brom? Did she think he didn't hate himself for it every day? Did she not know that every time he looked at the woman he loved it reminded him of what he had lost to save her? No, he couldn't take it any more.

"Well why the hell don't you leave? If you hate staying with us so much why don't you leave?" He spat bitterly.

He braced himself for her retort, but it didn't come. She turned slowly to face him. A single solitary tear shone as it slid down her face.

"Because I promised him I wouldn't… I promised him I'd get you to the Varden." She said softly.

"Brom?" Eragon asked, taken aback.

She nodded. A picture began to form in Murtagh's mind. Brom was the man who had died outside Gil'ead. He sat on the edge of the campfire; he wasn't sure what to do so he pretended to have a sudden interest in his shoes.

"But…" Eragon started.

"Don't. I'd rather not talk about it." Eden said as she wiped her eyes.

She then busied herself sorting the already sorted rations. Eragon made a move toward her but Saphira stopped him.

"Let us hunt Eragon, she needs time." She said knowingly. Eragon hesitated then climbed onto Saphira's saddle and together they climbed into the sky.

---

The Ra'zac were close. They could smell it, the stench of humans, and an elf. The thought of killing drove them frenzied with desire, the same desire a beautiful woman might inspire in a man. They urged their hideous steeds on as fast as they could go.

"Kill all but the dragon and Rider." The lead Ra'zac hissed.

The others thought of what it would be like to kill a dragon…the thrill, but the thought of their master's vengeance cowed them. Their mounts moved so swiftly along the ground that it seemed like the repulsive creatures were flying. They would be on them in an hour and the thought spurred them on all the harder. It had been days since their last kill.

---

Murtagh coughed. That was when Eden became aware of his presence. She span around and looked at him. Her cheeks turned a rather interesting hue of crimson.

"You shouldn't have heard any of that." She stammered. 

"Sorry, I didn't really know what to do." He said quietly. 

There was a long pause in which Eden turned her back again and began to sharpen her sword.

"How well can you use that?" He asked as he watched her.

"As well as any who can." She replied vaguely.

"Hmmm… I'd like to see that." He said brashly.

"You better hope you don't have to. The Ra'zac are hot on our tails. They'll be on us before sunset tomorrow." She said as she stared into the grim forest.

"How do you know that?" Murtagh inquired.

He knew they were close, but he thought they could reach the Varden before that.

"The horses…they're restless. Their minds are nervous." She glanced at her dark ebony mare lovingly.

"Besides a Ra'zac with the smell of a kill in its nostrils can move at an unnatural speed. She finished.

"Does Eragon know?" Murtagh asked.

"I'd doubt it, he's become careless when it comes to anti-tracking." She spoke with not a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This is a complex one." He thought.

"It's about three hours from here to the Boers, and none of us have a clue how far inside the range the Varden are." Murtagh looked towards the Boers.

Eden stared at him and shook her head.

"Why are you here?" She asked forlornly.

Murtagh thought for a moment. Why was he here?

"I guess I don't want to take a back seat while history passes me by." He shrugged.

"You realise you could die." She said grimly.

"I know."

_Well I hope that was to your liking! Happy Easter!_

_Review if you feel the urge!_


	5. It's a Dangerous Game

Hi all

Hi all!! Sorry this chapter is once again late but it couldn't be helped! Hope you enjoy!!

-4-

The wind whipped Eragon's face as he and Saphira raced through the air. His cheeks stung from its ferocious assault. Tears streamed down his face and the salty droplets froze onto his eyelashes. He didn't notice the cold or the wind. All he felt was the rising tide of panic that was swelling up in his chest. It threatened to suffocate him. Would he lose it all again? Arya, Eden and Murtagh. Were they all to part so soon? Saphira had sensed the Ra'zac. He realised that they were close, too close to the others. They weren't going to get there in time…they couldn't.

--

"We have them." It gasped.

The Ra'zac were only metres away from their racing quarry.

"We can't outrun them." The thought struck Murtagh like a slap in the face.

"Murtagh, on three we turn and fight!" Eden screamed.

"What about Arya?" Murtagh called back.

"Leave her there; if we can't defeat them she's dead anyway!" Eden replied hurriedly.

With expert control and alacrity she whisked her horse around and charged head on into the throng of the oncoming attackers. Murtagh followed her and drew his hand-and-a-half sword. The Ra'zac weren't expecting it and it took them completely by surprise.

"Kill them!" The lead Ra'zac hissed after it regained its composure.

Eden leapt elegantly from her saddle and met the Ra'zac's blade with one swift stroke.

"I haven't come this far to be killed by you swine!" She shouted.

She span around and became locked in a deadly whirlwind of blades and fists. Both she and Murtagh were highly skilled warriors but each Ra'zac had the strength and skill of five men. They couldn't hold out for long.

"Eden, cover each other!" He cried.

Eden nodded slightly and span until her back was pressed firmly against Murtagh's. They locked onto each other's weaknesses quickly and did their best to cover them. Both were tiring fast.

Eden had become preoccupied with protecting Arya; she didn't hear the whoosh of the blade or see the glint of the metal until it was too late. She had twisted and exposed her left side. The Ra'zac had seen her slip and brought its blade down with a savage ferocity. The shiny metal edge had pierced the soft flesh of her left side and tore its way through her insides. She gave out a terrible haunted cry, like that of a wild animal. Murtagh felt her body slump.

--

Eragon felt Saphira stiffen.

"What is it?" Eragon asked anxiously.

"Something's wrong." She replied. "Eden" She thought to herself.

"Quickly Saphira, I can't lose them!" He screamed desperately over the howling of the wind.

Together they descended into the thick trees and Eragon's body was hit with a barrage of branches as they plummeted towards the earth. Branches punctured Saphira's wings and she whimpered but still she kept descending. It only took them a few seconds to reach the clearing but it could have been hours to Eragon. He was choking back the tears as he feared the worst for his friends.

They crashed through the thick bracken and Eragon was torn from Saphira's back. He hurtled towards the ground and hit it with a ferocious smack. He managed to roll into an upright position. The thick layer of rotten leaves that carpeted the forest floor had somewhat broken his fall. He stood up with considerable difficulty and swayed a little before regaining his balance. Although the Ra'zac were concentrating on the fight at hand, they couldn't miss the enormous dragon that had just landed in the clearing.

"Its him, it's the Rider! Circle him." Ra'zac number one hissed viciously.

Eragon looked around frantically for his companions. His eyes stopped when they locked onto Murtagh's strong muscular form surrounded by the Ra'zac. He was holding them off with strong quick strokes of his sword. Relief swept over him, but not for long. Where were Eden and Arya? Then he noticed that Murtagh's sword strokes were slightly hampered. He had sparred with Murtagh so often that he knew his fighting style inside out, and something was wrong. Suddenly he realised that he was clutching something… or someone. He saw the brunette hair and his heart skipped a beat. Murtagh was supporting Eden! Rage swelled up inside him like an unquenchable inferno. It took all his will power for him to think rationally. He had to give Murtagh a chance to escape with Arya and Eden.

"If only we could draw the Ra'zac away, it would give them a small chance." He said to Saphira.

"Lets do it Eragon." She replied with a nod.

"Hey you pieces of scum! What'll Galbatorix say when he finds out you couldn't capture a farm boy and a half-grown dragon!" He jeered.

Fury and outrage blazed in the Ra'zac's eyes. They were created for one thing and one thing only, to kill, to satisfy the only urge they possessed. They needed death the way humans needed love. They didn't like to see their prey so cocky.

"Leave the other pitiful cowards. Take the rider!" Ra'zac one hissed.

Eragon smiled grimly.

"You better hope this works Eragon." Saphira said.

"It will." Eragon replied as he hurriedly climbed onto her back.

The Ra'zac had also mounted their steeds. All thoughts of the other travellers dispelled from their minds. The Dragon Rider had shown himself. The Dragon Rider was all they wanted.

--

Eden was breathing heavily and crying aloud in pain. Murtagh saw that her green shirt was stained a dark crimson colour. The minute the Ra'zac had become preoccupied with Eragon he had got Eden out of there. He saw Eragon take off with the Ra'zac hot on his heels. He wondered if he knew how badly Eden was hurt. It didn't occur to him for one second that they were safe. By some bizarre turn of fortune the Ra'zac hadn't realised who he was. That meant that at least Galbatorix didn't know he was with the Rider…well not yet. A cry from Eden tore him back to reality. Only then did he realise that he was clutching her tightly to him. His hands were coated with her blood and concern welled up in his eyes.

Eden moaned and clenched her teeth in agony.

"O God!" She cried aloud as she looked down at her injury.

"Its bad." She gasped and clenched her teeth again.

Her blood was seeping out through her hands.

"Quickly, keep pressure on it." He whispered to Eden.

He tore off some strips of cloth from on of the sleeping rugs. He gently pulled up her shirt and a slight blush flitted across his face.

"Come on Murtagh, how else could you examine her?" He scolded himself. Then he gently removed her hands from the gash. He inhaled sharply, betraying the severity of the situation to Eden.

"I…can't believe…I let…this happen!" She choked out the words through the tears that were now streaming steadily down her face.

"Shhhh, don't worry, It'll be alright." Murtagh soothed.

He examined the gash more closely with quick, skilled hands, and then held the cloth firmly in place over it.

"It's not as deep as it first looked." He said; a faint smile dashed across his lips.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were large and he could see the fear in them, but it was eclipsed by a fierce determination that burned deeply within her.

"We…we have to keep moving." She winced slowly.

He looked at her.

"The pain from your side…it'll be unbearable…" He began.

"Do you think I matter? Arya's more important in all of this than I am, and her life is steadily trickling away. We…we have to save her, even if its just for Eragon's sake…" She gasped and clutched her side as a new wave of pain struck her.

"You could bleed to death!" He protested.

"Humph…don't think you can get rid of me that easy." She smiled weakly, but Murtagh could hear the terror in her voice.

"I…I won't let you die." He replied uncertainly.

"I have no intention of it." She smiled feebly and it all went dark.

_Well…hope you enjoyed!! Sorry it took so long; hope it was worth the wait! I don't know if you noticed that little purple button down there, but it may just make my day if you click it!!_




	6. Fear

The rain was falling lethargically now; dripping down on the group as they moved quickly through the forest

_I deeply apologise for ya'll having to wait so long for the next chapter, but I had severe writers block! Hope you like and feel free to give any comments whatsoever! _

-5-

The rain was falling lethargically now; dripping down on the group as they moved quickly through the forest. It was terribly cold; shivers ran down Murtagh's back. His long dark brown hair was drenched with water and each time he moved his head tiny droplets of water would fall from the tips and merged with the larger drops falling from the clouds. He looked up into the murky, foreboding sky and wondered…_what had happened to Eragon? Had he managed to outrun the Ra'zac? Would Eden be ok? Was he strong enough to protect them on his own?_

Questions churned through his mind in a never-ending current. For the first time in a long time a whirlwind of doubt engulfed him. He was pushing the horses as swiftly as they could go, but…just where were they going? He had reasoned that they should get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible from where the Ra'zac had attacked. After Eden had passed out he had gently secured her to her mare, Azra, and set off at a gallop with the elf safely strapped onto Tornac. He was pushing them deeper and deeper into the Boer mountains, he realised this was where they would be safest. Before this Murtagh had prided himself on his ability to keep a clear head and act rationally in crisis situations, but with the fate of two lives weighing down on his shoulders he felt…afraid.

He heard Eden moan and her presence gave him a strange sense of assurance. Her voice had steadied him and given him confidence. He turned in his saddle to see her writhing in pain. Her hair was limp with the rain and it stuck in strands all over her face. His throat caught. He had to save her…he couldn't let her die. A fierce determination came over him.

"I have to get you out of the cold and rain." He said aloud.

He glanced around, he recognised this place. There was a small cave not far from here.

"Not much further now." He whispered encouragement to the horses.

He looked once more at the turbulent sky, knowing that somewhere up there his friend was either in terrible danger or safely returning. He felt ashamed for his moment of weakness. Why had he let the situation get to him? Why had he been afraid? He glanced over at Eden and in that moment he realised that he cared whether she lived or died…that hadn't happened in a long time.

With each breath Eden drew she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into her subconscious. Phantoms from her past tore through her mind. Scattered fragments of her memories presented themselves to her and rearranged themselves in no particular order. In her weakened, feverish state she was forced to relive each and every one.

--

**Alone. She was all alone. Lost in a cold distant land, with nobody to care for her, nobody to care if she lived or died. The animal was getting closer. It was stalking the clearing, its amber eyes never leaving the cowering figure in the centre…waiting for its chance. Hunger gnawed at its belly; soon it would be over…soon it would pounce**.

--

"**Careful Eden…don't overdo it!" A younger Brom grinned at her. **

"**I want to be able to fight like you can! I want to be able to take on a Ra'zac and win!" She stated with a determined smile.**

**Brom gave her a gentle smile.**

"**Fighting is never the answer Eden…your skills should only be used to defend you and those you love." He counselled wisely.**

"**I want to be able to save the people I care about, I want to be able to protect them." She said grimly.**

"**And you will Eden…you will." He tenderly lifted up her chin and pushed it to one side.**

"**A girl after my own heart." He whispered.**

**Suddenly Brom's smile turned to a sneer. His face transformed. His soft greying hair was replaced with wild red locks. His skin became translucent, his teeth pointed and serrated. Her protector became her captor. Her father figure became her demon. Life became death. Kindness turned to cruelty. Happiness to despair. **

"**I'll see that you pay for your mother's treachery." Durza snarled.**

"**No…please!" She saw herself plead…she was only eleven.**

**Again and again he struck her. Each strike tearing her flesh and exposing the smooth white of her bones.**

"**Why did you leave me? Why did you abandon me to him?" She shouted to the stars, willing her mother to hear her.**

"**Why did you choose that man over me?"**

--

"Eden, EDEN!" Murtagh shouted. She was thrashing in his arms and crying incoherently. Something about being abandoned.

"Why?" She cried again and again.

"It's alright, Eden shhh, it's ok." He soothed.

He felt her brow and it was on fire. He tore another strip from the blanket and laid Eden on the ground. He got to his feet and went outside the cave. He held his arm outstretched and allowed the cloth to become saturated with the cool rainwater. He wrung it out and took it back inside. He placed the cloth on her forehead and tipped some water from the water skin into her mouth. She awkwardly sipped a few drops. He put the cork back in the skin and knelt at Eden's side. He removed the dressings from her wound. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation…He knew nothing about her but her life depended on him. The bleeding had stopped, but his heart sank when he saw his worst fears realised; the wound was infected, and badly so. He took some herbs from his pack. He spat on the palm of his hand and rubbed them into his spittle until he had made a paste. He rubbed it on the gash and redressed it.

"I'm afraid that's the best I can do Eden…the Varden are our only hope." He said despondently.

He checked quickly on the elf, she was much the same. Neither had much time.

Time was running out…Eragon had better show up soon.

"Eden, if you can hear me, you have to contact Eragon…I know you can, I've seen you use magic…" He whispered.

--

Something broke through to Eden. Someone was talking to her…pleading with her. She strained to hear…concentrating on the words, trying to make them real. She felt as though she were being lifted out of the darkness…torn away from the turmoil of her thoughts. Then all of a sudden she understood…understood what was needed of her. She tapped into the last reserves of her strength, and reached out for Eragon's subconscious. She felt his thoughts, his worry. Once her message was communicated she fell away…this time she couldn't escape…she had no strength left to fight the visions that were tormenting her…she surrendered herself to them. Eragon was on his way…Murtagh and Arya would find their way to the Varden…but what would happen to her?


	7. Captives

Well, this took considerably longer than I promised but what can you do

Well, this took considerably longer than I promised and I am extremely sorry :( Hope it was worth the wait!!

-6-

The Varden had reacted just as Murtagh had expected them to. The second he had entered he knew it was only a matter of time. Ajihad had recognised him. It was his father's legacy again; Murtagh bore an uncanny resemblance to him. At least he had told Eragon and Saphira beforehand; at least they knew. He would never forget the crushing look of betrayal on Eragon's face.

Why on earth had he given himself to them on a silver platter? He remembered the question Eden had asked him.

"_Why are you here?"_

He remembered his answer. Was he really that desperate to have history remember him as a hero, to remember him as the son nothing like the father? Was he there simply to gain revenge against the evil king who had corrupted his father and ordered the death of his beloved mentor Tornac?

Or, did he just want to be a part of something…bigger than himself?

Whatever the reason, Murtagh, son of Morzan the traitor, was now a captive of the Varden, he was completely at their mercy. Trapped in the small, but comfortable room, his thoughts grew darker and more oppressive. He had long ago realised that he had no hope of escape, and that his life could be ended with one word from Ajihad. Simply being the son of Morzan was all the reason he would need.

He lay back on the soft bed in the corner of his "cell" and let the possibilities run through his head.

"At the minute, Ajihad has no reason to do anything more than make sure I can't escape back to the empire. Then again, if that pair of worms are able to somehow break the barriers in my mind I'm sure they would find SOME reason to have me killed." He mused aloud.

He stretched his hands behind his head and stared vacantly at the ceiling. He studied the cracks running along the otherwise smooth surface and imagined them as great flowing rivers and the spaces that separated them became beautiful rolling glens and sparse savage deserts.

"I wonder if I'll ever travel freely over them again?" He thought wistfully.

He sat up and looked around the room. He had been provided with months worth of reading material, and the promise of any text he could possibly wish for from the Varden's impressive library. His eyes touched on the platter of half eaten food that was perched precariously on the edge of his reading desk. The food was excellent…he just couldn't stomach it. It tasted of injustice and deceit. The juicy fresh meats turned to sand in his mouth and the cool clear water had the stench of captivity.

"It's a sorry state this world is in when an innocent man can be judged guilty solely on the deeds of his father." He thought angrily as he dumped the remainder of his dinner into the bin and threw his plate disdainfully to one side.

His brooding mood was broken by a quick brisk knock on the door.

"Visitor." The guard called solemnly.

"Eragon?" Murtagh immediately thought. He felt his spirits soar. He had racked his brain night after night, hoping Eragon had forgiven him and would come to see him, and night after night he grew more and more despondent when he never arrived. Had his friend finally put the fact that Murtagh was a traitor's son behind him?

"Enter." He said cheerfully.

He couldn't help but be a tad surprised at who he saw standing there.

--

_Eden's head was swimming. How was she still alive? She remembered how she had given herself up to the inevitable and accepted that she was going to die. Now of the whole experience, a gaudy scar across her otherwise smooth torso and a feeling of helplessness, were all that remained. She had awoken in a veiled room filled with incense and glowing with purity. One by one her senses returned and she could feel the smoothness of the bed below her, hear the clatter and clang of men preparing for war, and taste the sickening metallic tang upon her tongue. She sat up and suddenly the room began twirling and a dull ache began behind her eyes. _

"_Eden! Careful now!" She heard a concerned voice from her side._

"_Eragon?" She was surprised to hear how weak her voice sounded._

"_I'm here Eden…lie back down." Eragon smiled at her from a chair beside her bed._

_She felt his warm hands gently lower her back._

"_Arya…Murtagh!" She groaned._

"_Arya's fine! In fact she's in better shape than you right now!" He replied cheerily._

"_And Murtagh?" Eden asked._

"_Fine." He said roughly._

"_What happ…?" Eden could get no further._

"_Now's not the time Eden…you have to get well again." Eragon snapped._

"_The time for what?" She asked quietly._

"_I said not now Eden." He said sharply._

_Eden sensed the topic of Murtagh was closed. She was too tired to push it any further. They sat in silence. It gave Eden a chance to study Eragon in greater detail. He looked somehow older than when she had last seen him. A subtle fuzz had appeared around his chin, his eyes were gaunt and his expression drawn. He hadn't rested for a while._

"_He must have been awake beside me for a while…waiting for me to wake." The realism hit her._

_Despite herself she felt a pang of gratitude for him._

"_Eragon. Get some sleep." She said roughly. "And…thanks."_

_For a second Eragon looked taken aback. Then he smiled slightly and squeezed her hand delicately._

"_I'll be back later…you should get some rest yourself." He grinned._

--

That had been a week ago. Eden had recovered swiftly since then and she had resumed training the previous day. She had quizzed Saphira over what had occurred between them and Murtagh while she had been out but to no avail. All she had learnt was that the Varden was holding him prisoner. Eragon's face grew dark any time she even mentioned his name, so she didn't. It took her a while to realise it, but she was no longer leader of their small group. Eragon was much stronger than he had been only a short while ago. He didn't need her to protect him anymore; what's more she had changed since the attack. Fears and doubts constantly plagued her. It was as if her spirit was shackled to the past, and she couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'm going to see Murtagh." She said softly to Saphira.

"I thought you might…it may be best not to tell Eragon…for now." She replied quietly.

"I don't understand why they're treating him like this, after all it's because of him that Arya and I are still alive." Eden continued.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me little one, if I were you I'd do the same…just prepare yourself." Saphira smiled sadly.

"Thank you Saphira." Eden smiled gratefully.

"For what?" She thought.

Well I hope you liked it!! This is only a link up chapter to update you as to what's going on, so I apologise that not much happens:) Have to keep up the suspense:D:D

_The next chapter will be out soon:) _


	8. Encounters

-7-

-7-

"Do I know you?" Murtagh asked as he stared at the unfamiliar face he was met with.

"I shouldn't think so." Her voice was as smooth and sweet as warm honey and had strong undertones that resonated throughout the small cell.

"My name is Nasuada…daughter of Ajihad, leader of the Varden." She smiled proudly.

Murtagh was in no hurry to respond to her sudden unexpected entrance. He simply stood and stared at his uninvited visitor. His searching eyes drank in every aspect of her appearance. She had to be what she claimed, she exuded nobility from her every pore; that or she was a very talented actress.

Her skin was the colour of rich chocolate and her brown eyes were brimming life and intelligence. She was indeed a remarkable creature.

"And what business does a lady like you have with your father's captive?" He asked coldly.

"What indeed?" She laughed. "I suppose you could call it, curiosity." She grinned.

Her immaculately white teeth provided a striking contrast to her dark features. He eyed her cautiously.

"Hmph." He replied disdainfully.

He turned his back to her and moved towards his bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at her

"I'm not some circus animal to be viewed when your ladyship is having a dull moment." He smiled bitterly.

"O, I am fully aware of that…Murtagh." She rolled his name playfully.

"So…is your curiosity satisfied?" He asked carefully, unsure if he wanted her to stay or leave. He hadn't had any company for two weeks now.

"Hardly! I feel must admit that it is the fact that you are the son of Morzan that really interests me…what was he like?" She asked abruptly.

Murtagh felt the familiar fire of hatred at the bottom of his stomach flare up at the mention of his father. What right had she to mention him? What right had she to be curious? What did she expect him to say? Did she expect he would tell her everything about his childhood? Tell her how he lived in constant fear of the man he should have looked to for protection, how everyday was a constant battle not to be dragged down by his father's pure evil?

His eyes narrowed. He didn't know what kind of expression was painted on his face but it seemed to unnerve her.

"I'm sorry…that was inappropriate of me. Please allow me to explain myself." She said quickly.

Murtagh felt the fiery hand of anger close around his throat, leaving him incapable of speech.

"You see; may I sit down?" She asked politely.

Murtagh made no reply. This didn't seem to faze her and with one lithe sweeping movement she placed herself curtly on the chair beside his desk.

"You see; I've grown up with tales of the forsworn and of Morzan, the most feared of all, and yet a terrible curiosity has overcame me each time I've heard these familiar stories."

"They're not stories." Murtagh interrupted irately.

Nasuada smiled at him and continued.

"Is that so? For that is exactly what I've been wondering. Don't get me wrong, I hate Galbatorix's reign, I know that he is truly evil, and I will do anything I can to see that his reign of tyranny is ended, but I've often wondered if the forsworn were merely misguided…even brainwashed individuals…"

Murtagh laughed bitterly.

"I think you are the misguided individual." He snorted.

"How so?" She replied tersely.

"Well, that may have been the way in the beginning, but let me assure you that by the time Galbatorix gained full control of the Empire, they had fallen beyond retrieval…into darkness and corruption." He explained quietly.

"Hmmmmm." Nasuada sighed.

She seemed to treat what Murtagh had said more as opinion rather than fact.

Murtagh simply sighed and lay back on his bed.

"One would think with the Urgals at your very gates, that you would have more to worry about than fanciful notions." He said nonchalantly.

That seemed to fluster her and she immediately got to her feet and a frown crossed her graceful features for the better part of a second before it was swept away.

"Well as you have probably guessed I'm not here solely on the grounds of curiosity." She said haughtily.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" He questioned.

"I have a message from my father…regarding your…imprisonment." She uttered the last word with disgust.

Murtagh sat up abruptly

--

Eden was feeling slightly apprehensive. Well more than slightly apprehensive. One thought only was making constant laps around her head-

"What had Murtagh done?"

It had to be something pretty bad to evoke such a reaction from Eragon. Or maybe it was nothing at all…Eragon had changed, there was no doubt about that…perhaps Murtagh hadn't done anything at all.

"No…that's my style…not Eragon's…he wouldn't hold a grudge over nothing." She reproached herself.

Eragon hadn't changed that much…that meant that something _had_ happened.

She was so absorbed in what Murtagh could have done that she didn't notice the brooding figure until it was too late.

"Ouch!" Eragon exclaimed gruffly.

She had been walking so swiftly that the impact knocked her backwards and she found that she was lying haphazardly on the cold flagstone floor. Eragon looked down at her, rubbing his head where hers had hit him.

"Jeez Eden!" He laughed quietly as he reached out to help her up.

"Sorry Eragon…I wasn't looking where I was going." She mumbled as she dusted herself down.

"Just where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" He asked amusedly.

"Where am I going?" She repeated in shock.

"Yes that's what I said!" Eragon laughed.

What could she do? She couldn't lie to him…what was the point? He would find out soon enough anyway. Besides it wasn't as if he could stop her… though that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I'm going to…to see Murtagh." She replied carefully.

The lustre that had animated Eragon's expression only seconds before vanished in an instant. In its stead anger and something akin to betrayal, took up residence in his eyes. It took Eden completely by surprise to see how quickly his mood changed, but nevertheless she continued to stare coolly into the fire that blazed within his eyes.

"What?" He spat.

"That's it Eragon, you had better tell me why you are so God-damned opposed to my visiting the man who saved mine AND _Arya's_ lives!" Eden couldn't hide the frustration and confusion in her voice.

Her confusion seemed to mollify Eragon's temper.

"Eden…I know you feel… "grateful" to him and much as I loathe to admit it he did save you both, but trust me…he's not worth any gratitude or respect you have for him." He seemed to choke out the words as he said them.

The confusion in Eden's eyes turned desperate. She threw her arms in the air and turned her back to him.

"Eragon I wish you would tell me what the hell you are talking about! Try to see it from my point of view! You're making this so bloody difficult." She cried exasperated.

He squirmed.

"Just please…don't go near him." Eragon frowned.

A fierce spark of determination seemed to ignite in Eden's grey-green eyes.

"You can't…and won't stop me Eragon." She said calmly.

"Eden please!" He whispered.

"No." She replied.

With that she swept past him and strode in the direction of the Varden's holding cells.

Eragon watched her as she went. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed she was wearing a dress…he'd never seen her wear a dress before. He didn't even know that she like them…then again there was a lot of things he didn't know about her…so much that went unsaid. He would tell her, let her make up her own mind about Murtagh, after all what right had he to make up her mind for her? He owed her that much.

"Eden…he's…he's Morzan's…_son_…" He called after her.

He only stayed long enough to see her stop dead before he turned heel and walked quickly away. Saying it out loud made it so… real. Made the fact that the man he had come to trust had betrayed him, so raw. He picked up his pace…he couldn't… and wouldn't let Eden see him cry.

_Well chapter seven:D:D:D Hope you enjoyed it!! I had originally intended this chapter to be a Murtagh/Eden type thang but I thought I had better pan out Eragon's role a bit more:D Enjoy:) _


	9. Scars

Sorry all:D my computer decided that it would be fun to go walkies:( By walkies I mean Dad decided it needed to be fixed…sigh Hmmmm Eragon/Eden ehhh? I think I'll continue on and if that plotline suits Eden's development as a character…I wouldn't be adverse to it;) Sides, Eragon is much more of a man in the new book, He's grown on me. Anyway…chew on this:D

-8-

"I'm sorry Miss, I cannot allow more than one visitor at a time." Djin the burly guard in charge of Murtagh's cell apologised gruffly.

"There's someone else with him?" Eden asked, shocked.

"I can't quite understand it meself, two nice young ladies like yourselves wasting your time on scum like him." He spat.

Eden didn't know what startled her more, seeing the extent to which Murtagh was loathed, or that this mystery visitor…was a woman.

She stood for a few moments in indecision; should she wait? Was there even any point when she didn't know what she was going to say to him? Eragon had to have been telling the truth…the guards' reaction proved as much. It certainly made sense of Eragon's behaviour recently; he was hurting. She had underestimated the bond between the two; Eragon felt betrayed…and shouldn't he?

"What am I doing here?" She whispered forlornly.

"Hmmm?" Djin asked.

"Nothing…I don't think I'll wait." She mumbled.

"Suit yourself…a word of advice my lady, stay away from him…he's nought but trouble." He cocked his head towards the huge oak door.

"Hmph." Was all Eden could manage without glowering at him.

"What'll Eragon say when he finds out I tried to see Murtagh?" She thought.

With that thought she realised why she was there. All she wanted was some form of explanation. She wanted him to tell her something, anything that would make some sense of it all. She wouldn't, no she couldn't believe Murtagh was anything like his monster father. If she could just see him face to face…

"NO!" She stopped herself.

"It would only hurt Eragon more." She wouldn't cause him any more pain than she already had. It was Eragon she should be with right now. What was Murtagh to her anyway? Eragon was family…practically.

"He saved my life." As much as she tried to avoid it, that one thought kept returning to her.

She shook her head as if trying to discourage a wasp and she began to walk slowly back up the dim stone corridor to her room.

"Too much to think about." She groaned.

Eden hadn't yet reached the steps when she heard the creak and groan of rusted hinges and the sound of a heavy door being opened. She span around to see Djin, sword drawn, briskly re-bolting the door. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful young woman who had emerged from the cell. The glow of the torches accented her strong features and made her amber eyes glow and dance. The two women's eyes met for an instant and the other woman nodded her head gracefully to Eden, who returned the gesture.

"He's free now…if you still want to waste your time." Djin called to Eden.

She noticed a spark of interest in the beautiful woman's eyes before she turned her back and walked off.

Eden swallowed. Her feet took control and before she knew it she was standing in font of the broad oak door, waiting for it to be unbolted.

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least listen to anything he might have to say." She thought glumly.

She heard a heavy sigh from behind her.

"Maybe my father should have been a traitor." She heard the guard mumble as he rapped three times on the door and shouted "Visitor."

Murtagh ran both hands through his hair…feeling the knots as he went. He was staring blankly into space.

"All that production just to tell me I should let those freaks into my head!" He laughed grimly.

His bed gave a sharp creak as he lowered himself onto it. His hands fell absentmindedly to the scroll he had been reading that morning. The faded parchment was so old and gnarled that it was difficult to make out some of the letters; it was written in such a way that the words poured off the page as if from the lips of some ancient poet; he could see the sounds his mouth had formed solidifying and congregating on the rasping folds of paper. His eyes had hardly glanced on the first few words, when he once again heard the unfamiliar "thud, thud" resonate throughout the room.

"Visitor." Djin rumbled.

His fervour was somewhat dampened from his last guest, so that his hopes were slower to rise.

"Enter." There was something ludicrous about having to feign allowance to someone for entry to his cell.

The door grated slowly open…heightening his trepidation.

"It's not Eragon." The cold, hard voice of reason inside his head intoned.

He almost told himself to shut up.

The door was only opened a fraction…so as not to tempt him into a shot at escape. No one entered.

"Come in." He reiterated.

He saw the golden brown hair and he could scarce believe his eyes when he saw who stood in front of him.

"Well." He exclaimed. "You really are the last person I expected to see!"

Eden turned her head to the guard.

"Thank you." She said.

"Fifteen minutes." Djin replied sternly.

The door was then briskly closed and bolted.

She turned her face to him and leaned her head slightly to one side. They stood in clumsy silence for a few moments. She cast her eyes up and down him.

"You look like crap." She announced finally.

Murtagh let out a sigh of relief…and laughed.

"They don't exactly have a great hygiene policy for scum like me." He smirked.

Eden ignored his jibe and instead her eyes darted around the room. From the untidy heap of papers on his bed to the plate of food scraps perched on his desk.

"Not hungry?" She remarked.

He had followed her eyes and watched them come to rest on his scarcely touched meal.

"It…doesn't agree with me." He sighed.

Silence once again descended between the two. Murtagh used the time once again to study his visitor. The contrasts between the two women who had come to see him were startling. Eden was pale and her face drawn; although her eyes were lucid and intelligent with a hint of that fierce determination that dwelt within, they lacked the animated spark of Nasuada's. Whereas Nasuada had exuded a pent up energy, Eden was calm, agitated, but outwardly calm. He studied her face and realised he couldn't possibly compare their appearance's. Nasuada was striking…simply striking. Eden had a kind of understated beauty; it wasn't loud or conventional. No… they were two very different women.

"Thank you." She blurted softly.

Murtagh's concentration was shattered by her abrupt, and frankly unexpected gratitude.

"What for?" He asked.

"For saving my life…" She stated matter-of-factly.

Murtagh looked at her intently.

"Don't mention it…you more or less saved yourself." He said quietly.

She could tell from the way he hung his head and his resigned look that he thought that now the niceties had been observed there was no need for her to make small talk and now she would get to the real reason she had come- his father.

"I haven't come here to judge…or to ridicule you Murtagh. The fact of the matter is that…I don't know you well enough to understand anything about you…" She said hurriedly, as if she stopped talking she would lose her nerve.

Murtagh's eyes widened. Was this the same Eden he had travelled with; since when was she so…uncertain? Now that he'd noticed it… she carried herself differently… hesitantly. Her eyes darted nervously and her former, almost arrogant confidence…was gone.

"Eden…I'm Morzan's son…you can't tell me that you see me through the same eyes as you did before." He interrupted.

She paused.

"No…I don't." She stated simply.

"Then why…are you still here?" He asked bewildered.

He watched her furrow her brow. She ran one tapered hand through her hair and turned to one side.

"Explain it to me. Explain to me how in the name of all that is good and chaste, that this can happen? How is it that in one, cursedly imprudent moment, the world plummets into turmoil and we can no longer make sense of it?" She fumed hopelessly.

Murtagh sat for a moment to make sure she had said all she wanted to say.

"Ha! If only someone would explain that to me…explain to me why of all the men in the entire world…Morzan had to sire me? No wait…go one better, why am I held responsible for the deeds of a man I so despised that if Brom hadn't thrust that sword through his breast, I would have." Murtagh laughed contemptuously.

Murtagh's response checked Eden's rage. She studied him carefully before speaking again.

"Eragon said you killed a slave driver on the way here…" She remarked softly, changing the subject.

A dark scowl flitted over Murtagh's brow. Was he to explain it again? Was he to justify what he had done once more? Before his thoughts could be translated into words Eden continued.

"I understand why you did it…I've thought about it, you weren't left with much choice. However, I found myself at a loss as to how you could have actually; physically ended that man's life. Then I said to myself that that was how I imagine you've had to live your whole life…an existence where the slightest miscalculation, the slightest waver in your judgement, could mean you pay the forfeit of your life." She looked at her hands as she spoke.

Murtagh could hardly speak…how did she manage to understand when Eragon could not? Eragon who of all people should have been able to? It became clear to him in that instance, that Eragon and Eden were too very different people.

"If I am honest; it distresses me greatly, Murtagh that that is what your path in life has led you to. If not only for your sake, but for my own…" She let her words hang in the air for a while, letting Murtagh ponder her meaning.

Seeming to give up on what she was trying to say, Eden let out a deep sigh and walked in a small circle around his cell…touching various books and furniture as she passed.

"You're not supposed to be here." It was more a question than a statement.

"But then…how am I to know what is in your heart? Should I trust in someone that so many others forsake?" She shook her head quietly.

The questions were rhetorical and Murtagh just continued to watch her. She was making her choice now and he was not going to kid himself as to the outcome. At least she had come to hear him…at least she hadn't condemned him offhand. He watched her move smoothly around the room and his hand unconsciously moved to the grotesque ridge that had cleaved his back asunder all those years ago.

"Do you have a scar Eden?" He blurted and then thought better of it. " Forgive me I know that was a brusque question." He apologised.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Humph…I have many scars Murtagh…any in particular?" She queried, amused.

He smiled at his own folly. She had trained with a sword since she was young, it would have been a miracle for her to escape unscathed; yet he found it difficult to imagine scars running along her willowy body.

"I mean to say… did the Ra'zac's blade leave its mark or were the healers here able to remedy it fully?" He coughed.

After all, if the healers could remove the mark of a Ra'zac's blade…surely they could do the same for him.

"Not that they would if the could." He thought grimly.

Eden raised her eyebrows.

"No…the blade left its mark, and what a mark it is." She gave a half smile.

"Why do you ask?"

Thanks to those carrion eating scum she had a lovely long and ropey reminder of her ordeal. Instinctively her fingers caressed the puckered wound and she felt Murtagh's eyes on her before she quickly let her hand fall to her side.

"No point in lying." Murtagh thought.

"I was just wondering if they had somehow managed to remove a scar inflicted by one of those accursed blades then there would have been a good chance they could have removed mine." He stood up and stretched.

A knowing look flitted across her face.

"I would have said you should mark it as a reminder of your mistakes, use it as an incentive not to fall again…but not as a reminder of the mistakes of your father." She said softly.

Before Murtagh could reply there was a fierce knocking at the door and they heard the clanging of swords and the groans of a man in the throes of death.

"Looks like someone's taking the law into their own hands." Eden said stiffly as she unsheathed her sword.

But Murtagh wasn't listening…he couldn't listen. Eden stiffened at his blood-curdling scream.

Well now there's a chapter for you :D Hope it was up to scratch! I am also fully aware that the issue of Murtagh's background was somewhat neglected with only a few references but I was hoping to introduce Eden to it gradually…I think the scar was enough for now:D Any comments/ criticisms welcome and the next chapter I hope to make a real goodie;)

O yes…interesting fact…Djin is an Ancient Egyptian/ Middle-Eastern term for a "demon" ;) Yes indeedy…


	10. Prelude

Thanks to anyone who reviewed…you people make my day:D Although my reviews and the stats for visitors to the story are extremely different narrows eyes :D I don't bite you know:D:D Seriously though, it's people's reviews that make me want to continue, any comments at all will help;) So if you enjoy this story or have any suggestions as to how I could make it better, please review:D

-9-

"Saphira she was…unbelievable." Eragon exclaimed as he walked stiltedly through the Varden's training ground.

Wooden swords and blunted arrows thudded in a never-ending cacophony about his ears. The warriors in training bludgeoned each other with a playful ferocity as young men and dwarves alike, prepared for battle. A feverish excitement prickled through the air and Eragon imagined he felt it electrify the hairs on the back of his neck. The youngsters were desperate for some unknown glory, the veterans warily proud.

As he dodged his way through the throng of sweating men a particular group caught his eye. These men had forged their lives in conflict, he could tell. They sat on the outskirts of the grounds, scattered among their eager juniors. Some looked with fear and disdain on the actions of the masses, others simply stared into space as if in the clutches of some grim recollection. Those who stared stared with empty, lifeless eyes. Eragon turned away.

"She is an elf Eragon, were you expecting to do anything else than lose to her?" Saphira chuckled.

The little one's naivety amused her to no end…and comforted her against her own inexperience.

"Yes, but…she was so…so…" He struggled to find a word adequate enough to describe Arya's swordplay.

"…Deadly. She was merely toying with me, any fool could see that!" There was a tone of anger in his voice.

Saphira had watched with interest as the two had duelled. From the moment Eragon had decided to think her weak because she was a woman, he hadn't stood a chance. Arya had told him as much:

"Underestimating your opponent based on your foolish human stereotypes, or on any grounds, will be the death of you Eragon."

Also there was his infatuation with her…Saphira chuckled at the thought.

"Arya taught you a valuable lesson little one…at least I hope it managed to get through that thick skull of yours." She teased.

"Besides, how could she test your ability to handle yourself if she had used her full force against you and ended it with one blow?"

"Touché…" Eragon sighed.

Once everyone had realised that Saphira was on the move they had automatically cleared a route for her through the huge mass of humanity. They formed two lines akin to a guard of honour on either side of her. Eragon fidgeted under their scrutiny. They watched with a mixture of awe and fear…and some of the dwarves with scarcely hidden distrust. Eragon nodded to those on either side of him, not registering any of their faces. The training grounds were so extensive that it would take them another ten minutes to reach the end of it. He directed his eyes towards the ground and tried his best not to make eye contact with the crowd.

---

"You're respected now Eragon…but also distrusted. From what Saphira told me, some of the dwarves are none too pleased with the Varden trusting you…be very wary."

Eragon had just listened to Eden as she issued her words of warning. They had been the second thing she had said to him, on his second visit to her, after she had told him to _go get some sleep. _

"I'll be fine Eden…stop worrying about me…" He replied gruffly.

_He was ready for her rebuke, but it didn't come. He looked down at her in puzzlement. She had closed her eyes._

"_I suppose…I suppose you don't need me worrying about you anymore… …doesn't mean my heart will let me…" She sighed._

"_I'll always…need you Eden…" He squirmed…he wasn't used to this… sentimental Eden._

"_You had better hope you don't!" She exclaimed. _

"_You will grow more powerful with each passing day Eragon… the time when I could best you is fast disappearing… the day that you will need my help you again…will be the day you most likely lose your life." She gave a wicked smile._

"_Do not value yourself so lowly!" Eragon smiled at her._

_Eden sighed. _

"_In all earnestness Eragon… my part in the war against the Empire, is likely to be short and not so very sweet… this destiny is not for me to take… it is your story now." She patted his hand._

"_Now…leave me, I have much rest to catch up on." She said curtly…although he could sense a smile threatening to grace her lips._

_He nodded…and left._

---

"Saphira… I'm…I'm worried about Eden… she wanted to see Murtagh." He said as soon as they were clear of the training grounds.

Saphira's chest gave a rumble that reverberated throughout her body.

"She can handle herself Eragon…do not worry so much." She grunted.

"I tried to stop her, I don't know if she went." He continued.

"It is her choice Eragon." Saphira replied.

"Which choice? Was it a choice to go or not to go, was it a choice to forgive or to reject, or was it a choice of _him_ over me." Eragon mumbled.

"Do not be so childish little one. It is not as simple as a choice over you and him. Whatever it is you must let her do what she thinks is right." Saphira reprimanded him.

"But Saphira… he can't be trusted." Eragon exclaimed.

"Can he not? You were willing to trust him when he showed up out of nowhere with nothing but a story about tracking Ra'zac, you reprimanded Eden for being suspicious. You didn't ask questions of him, or his past and now that it turns out that you were apparently wrong about him, your pride is injured. He did nothing to deceive you little one…you never asked." Saphira pointed out to him.

He hated it when she could lay him bare like that.

"Regardless of my asking or not…he should have told us before the Varden had swords at our throats… MORZAN'S SON!!" He exclaimed.

"You liked him little one, did you not? It is not the thought of his father that disturbs you most, it's the fact that he hadn't the courage to tell you…to trust you with that information." Saphira coaxed him gently, the way in which only Saphira could.

Eragon stopped and looked at her. Could Saphira be right? She always made so much sense. After all, he had no idea who his father was, could it not be true that he had also been a monster? Leaving his mother to give birth to him on her own was hardly the act of a honourable man.

He gave a resigned sigh… maybe it wasn't so great a betrayal as he had thought.

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes.

"Perhaps… perhaps I should visit him…" Eragon mumbled.

Saphira smiled inwardly to herself.

---

His eyes were blinded with rage. All he could see was a fog of red.

"_Red like that monster's blood… like my __**father's**__blood. I wonder if the son's will be the same shade."_

_His men were in place. What a quaint thought…"his", although his friends had only temporarily given him control of them. "Men" was hardly an adequate description of them either… "boys", similar to him in age was more appropriate._

_All he could hear were the voices in his head...telling him to strike, to exact his revenge. The time had come…the traitor spawn must die…_

Well that was a deliciously "non- answering last chapter's questions adding to suspense" type chapter: P Have a grrrreat weekend:D ;)

_~EchoNymph~_


End file.
